randomicityfandomcom-20200214-history
Rallo Tubbs
Montclair "Rallo" Tubbs is a main character on the animated sitcom The Cleveland Show. He is the biological son of Donna and her ex-husband, Robert. He has one biological sister, Roberta. As a result of his mother marrying Cleveland, Rallo has gained Cleveland Brown Jr. as a step-brother. His best friends are Julius and Walt. Despite his age, and the fact his father has been absent for most of his life, Rallo behaves much like Robert, behaving at times like a very articulate thug, and hormonally charged. He seems to get along fairly well with his mother Donna and has a normal love/hate relationship with Roberta, who at times seems to neglect him, yet at other times speaks to him as if an intellectual equal. With the new arrivals of Cleveland and Cleveland Jr. Rallo has shown some initial reluctance to accept both into his life, actively insulting them, and insulting their weight. Rallo originally strongly disliked his new father. However, he warms up to Cleveland, who manages to teach him how to handle checking out the girls in his kindergarten class in the "Pilot". He will also do almost anything to get what he wants, breaking his leg and getting a metal rod inserted at a hospital simply to get to switch rooms with Cleveland in "From Bed to Worse". When Cleveland inadvertently kills the family dog in "Da Doggone Daddy-Daughter Dinner Dance", Rallo is devastated by the loss, but comes to respect Cleveland for all the work he did in trying to 'find him' when Rallo thought the dog was merely missing, as well as the effort Cleveland put into trying to be a good parent to Roberta. A truce would be had at times such as when he prayed for Cleveland in "The Hurricane", admitting they don't always get along. He thought Cleveland had rescued him from a near-drowning in "Fat and Wet". When he found out Cleveland was covering up for his inattention, he blackmailed him until Cleveland asserted himself. He joins Cleveland in his effort to fool Donna by taking over the household in "Beer Walk!". He also supports Cleveland attempts to bond with his estranged father LeVar Brown, noting they are both neglected children in "March Dadness". Despite being younger than his new step-brother Cleveland Jr. Rallo seems to take a more aggressive hand in their interaction, openly insulting Jr. However, this seems to just be Rallo's way of addressing people in general, and not done with any deep malice intended. In fact, their relationship is showing promise of being a decently caring one at this point. In "Birth of a Salesman" both Roberta and Rallo are disturbed by how clean and attentive Cleveland Jr. is in regards to Donna's parental requests. Initially annoyed at him making them look bad, they become sympathetic when they realize that he never accepted his parent's divorce, and has been doing all he can to avoid giving into his sorrow. Together Rallo and Roberta do all they can to help Cleveland Jr. let his feelings out and at the same time, they accept him as their brother. Rallo seems to be very fond of pets. While Meadowlark Lemon was alive, he was shown playing with it the most, and seemed to react the strongest to his death. He also immediately loves Rockwell, a fish that he wins at Stoolfest in "Buried Pleasure". He later becomes attached to Rock Hudson, a dog he acquired from Mr. Waterman. Rallo's closest friends are Walt, Julius, Bernard Bernard and Theodore Parker, Jr. III who all attend school together. Although, Walt & Julius and Bernard & Theodore tend to hang out in pairs separate from each other, Walt did attend Bernard's Halloween party with Rallo in "Nightmare on Grace Street". They all take in Rallo's tale of his encounter with street thugs in "Grave Danger" as well as standing up to them when they arrive at school. Rallo's knowledge of adult situations and other areas not commonly known by a small child makes his character similar to Stewie Griffin of Family Guy. This has been noticed by characters in the show; in "You're the Best Man, Cleveland Brown", Freight Train calls Rallo "Black Stewie". Category:Male characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Cleveland Show